Dusk Episode 34
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 34 A few hours later Adam and Vector have joined the fight, helping Gozu. Vector: Adam, I can't take too much more. Adam: Take a break, you're no good to us dead. Vector: Thanks, I'll come back in about five minutes. Gozu: Don't worry, we can hold them. Adam: Are you sure? Gozu: Positive, plus, we'll have reinforcements. Adam: Alright, I'll try my best to hold them. Loki He's walking by a city, trying to look for the battlefield. Loki: I guess I'm lost. Oh, well, I guess I'm taking the scenic route. He hears a loud explosion to his right and quickly looks that way. Loki: Well, it looks like I've found my directions. (he starts running that way) Rose and Eve Eve: Hey, do you see that smoke over there? Rose: It's probably Gozu and the others. Eve: We should pick up the pace. Rose: After you. The two start running toward the smoking area. Adam and Gozu Gozu: How are you holding up, Adam? Adam: I don't think I can keep it up. Gozu: Help will be here shortly. We have to keep going. Loki (walking in): Take a break Adam, I'll take these guys on. (he activates the power within his spiked knuckles) Forbidden Seal 5, Fists of death! Loki uses his most powerful attack on the demons, defeating them easily. His earlier injury gets torn back open, sending an immediate pain to his chest, making him fall to his knees. Adam: Loki! Loki: I'm fine, (he coughs up blood) go check on the others. Adam: Okay. Gozu (going to check on Loki): Hey, you need some help. Loki: No, go check on the others. Rose (coming into the town): Loki! Gozu goes and checks on Vector while Rose checks on Loki. Rose: Loki, you need to get that wound sealed up again. Loki struggles and sits down on a wall. Loki: I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Rose (hugging him): Loki, why don't you listen?! Loki: Huh? Rose: You're reckless! That trait is going to get you killed one of these days. Loki: I'll be fine! I always have been. Rose: But you have someone that's worried about you now! Loki: You don't have to worry because I'll be fine! You need to lay back a little. Rose: I can't because everyone I get close to dies! It seems to be inevitable. Loki: And you think that you'll lose me too? Rose: Yea, I do. Don't worry, you've made yourself clear. Loki (starting to hold Rose): You won't lose me, I promise. Rose: Really? Loki: I don't break my promises. Rose: I knew you would come through for me! Loki: Please, don't hug me too hard, I still have my chest wound. Rose: Sorry. Back at HQ Loki is in the hospital, getting his wound fixed up. Rose (coming into his hospital room): Hey, how are you doing? Loki: I'm bored. I just want to get out there and have some fun. Rose: Don't worry, I'll keep you company until you're able to leave. Loki: Thank you. It would be nice to have a friend staying here with me. Rose: Are we just friends? Loki: I don't know. I left that decision up to you. Rose: So, I get to tell you? Loki: Exactly. Rose: Okay then. (she crawls on top of him and gives him kiss) Loki is surprised, but kisses her back. Rose (pulling away): Is that a good enough answer? Loki: I think so. Wow, I didn't expect that. Rose: Why not? Loki: Who is going to wake up and say “I'm going to get kissed by a beautiful woman today”? Rose: I guess you can say that everyday, now. Loki: Alright, I guess that's true. Rose: I know that I want to be with you and I'm willing to do anything for you to understand that. Loki: Okay, but I'll warn you, I'm a master at pranks, so living with me, may be a bad thing. Rose: I think I can take it. Loki: Hey, I need you to get off of me so I can get up. (she gets off of him and he gets up) Rose: The hospital hasn't given you permission to leave. Loki: The hospital never gives me permission to leave, but I do it anyway. The two walk out of the room and see a room filled with all of the Coalition members. They're throwing a “thank you” party for Loki and his heroic actions. Loki: So, this is why you made me sit in the hospital for three extra hours? Adam: Yea, I hope you enjoy it. Loki: This day keeps getting better and better. Jessie (throwing a cigarette pack at him): Heads up, Loki! Loki: Thank's man. (he puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it) Eve: So, do you like what we've done? Loki: Yea, but you might want to get some of that cake while you can. I'm a sucker for cake. Boss (walking in): Good job, Loki. We're going to need more of that heroic personality. Loki: What do you mean? Boss: We're on code blue security. Demons have started attacking our defenses. Loki: Should we go now? Boss: No, I'm giving you guys three days off. You enjoy your rest. I'll handle this one personally. To be continued...